I'm a Dauntless Amity
by missbanana12
Summary: A 16-year old girl from Amity gets a rare result: Dauntless and Amity. Follow her as she goes through initiation and makes friends and enemies. Can she hide her Divergence? There will be FourTris! So don't worry! Rated T for Tobias! Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent it all goes to Veronica Roth!
1. Chapter 1- Tests

Chapter 1 – Tests

I always tried to avoid the bread.

I also tried to avoid the tea, but they always seemed to catch me when I got a little mad.

I guess sometimes I was too grumpy to be in Amity.

I hated the way Amity ran things by drugging us and acted like everything was happy and great when an argument broke out and they "solved the problem", but I loved Amity too. I loved the music and art, and I am going to miss that if I choose to go to another faction, but I guess I'll always have my creative sense wherever I go.

Today is aptitude tests. I guess I am little nervous about what my results are.

When I get to school and see the usual: Abnegation being picked on, Erudite researching and reading, and Dauntless trying another way to get themselves hurt. I always thought the Dauntless were crazy for a long time, but now I see that they are actually "living". _You're crazy for thinking that! _I hear myself say. _All they do is start fights and jump off buildings! _But I ignore the voices. I don't know why, but I kind of admire them.

After my favorite class, art, I am now constantly thinking about aptitude tests. I have friends, but I also don't have what they call "best friends" in Amity. To other faction kids it probably looks weird to see an Amity girl all alone without friends by her side walking in the hallway sketching on a sketchbook, but I guess I am not really an "Amity Girl" only my artsy side shows that I have a little Amity in me.

After I eat lunch, I wait patiently for in the Amity group for them to call my name. All of the Amity are acting carefree and perky. Sometimes I just want to punch them in the face, but I ignore the temptation and sketch a drawing of a bird.

"From Amity: David Hikenburg and Hannah Iver."

I hear my name being called and I close my sketchbook and get up from my seat. Nervousness rushes over me. I exit the cafeteria and go to a hallway with ten rooms. A Dauntless woman leads me to a room where I guess the test takes place.

"Hello." she says, "My name is Tori."

"Hello" I say.

"Please sit down in that chair." She motions to over to a chair that looks like dentist's chair, and I sit in it. I see a hawk on the back of her neck as she types on a computer and attaches a wire to my neck.

"Drink this." She hands me a glass and I don't argue. I drink.

* * *

I open my eyes and see a hunk of cheese and a knife. Both look useful.

"Choose." says a woman's voice.

I don't think that the descion is that simple, and I do what probably no one has during this test I choose both. I see a dog a few feet away. It is growling and snarling at my presence. I look at the two things in either hand. I don't want to kill it, so I hold out the hand with cheese. It creeps forward and eats it out of my hand. It wags its tail and pants, but then I hear a little girl yell.

"Puppy!" she shrieks.

The dog growls and snaps again and starts toward the girl. I do what I have to do to keep this girl safe, I stab the dog, and before I can feel any emotion the scene around me changes.

I see a man holding a newspaper with the headline "murderer" at the top.

"Do you know this guy?" he asks.

He taps the picture of the guy under the headline. I shake my head, but the guy does seem familiar like a memory I can't recall.

"You're lying" he says "You're _lying_."

I just shake my head again.

"If you know him you could save me!" he says in a low voice.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't"

Then everything disappears...

* * *

I wake up and see Tori with a surprised but serious face.

"This is really rare... I-I I can't believe this." she says to herself

Instantly I feel a weight drop in my stomach. _I am going to be factionless... I don't fit in any faction..._

Tori walks over towards me and I sit up in the chair. I guess I'll ask her already to get it over with.

"What were my re-" I start. Tori interrupts me.

"Your results were... inconclusive." _Now I know that I am factionless... I bet no one gets this._ Grief crushes me. Tori must have seen my face because she starts to speak again.

"This is very important you can't tell anyone about this. Divergence is kill worthy." _WHAT?! Why would I be kill worthy?_

She starts again, "You got two factions as your result: Dauntless and Amity. No one has ever gotten this. This is because when you choose you only choose one thing, but you chose both! Knife would lead to Dauntless and Cheese-Amity. Since you both used them I couldn't rule them out. You are not Candor, Abnegation, or Eurdite which just leaves Amity and Dauntless... No one has _ever_ gotten that result. I am going to say the liquid made you sick and I had to send you home."

I open my mouth to say something but Tori interrupts me again.

"I suppose you go home and think about your descion, and remember don't tell this to anyone!" she says.

* * *

I go home depressed and confused. _Kill Worthy? _I hate the way that sounds...

I somehow eased my way out of every conversation with my family. I remembered I couldn't discuss the results with anyone.

I now lie on my bed thinking about tomorrow. What will I choose? What would happen if I choose Amity? Dauntless? I wished I had more time to think about this. I look at my red shirt. _Would I be a different person wearing black? _No.. I push the thought away. I hope I can figure this mess out.

Amity.

Dauntless.

Divergent.

_Kill Worthy..._


	2. Chapter 2- Wrong Choice?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent it all belongs to the lovely Veronica Roth. ;)**

Chapter 2- Wrong Choice?

I wake up feeling already nervous. What was I going to choose? Amity or Dauntless? I went down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, but I wasn't hungry. I watched some perky Amity eat bread. I snorted at them.

I never did feel like Amity. I got frustrated and grumpy too much. I sighed and waited for everyone to start getting on the bus to the Choosing Ceremony. After a while, we finally all got in buses and trucks and were on the way.

"Hi!" I hear someone say. I turn around and see a girl my age wearing pigtails and a huge grin.

"Hello..."

"Aren't you excited?!" she exclaimed.

"I guess."

"I am totally going to pick Amity!"

"Good.." I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just need to think, but I can't think anymore my time was running out. I knew that if I picked Dauntless everything would be different. Did I want that?

* * *

We finally get there and my red and yellow faction walks to the elevators. We get to the 12th floor and all of the 16-year olds are ushered into the room that I will choose the rest of my life. The room is arranged in concentric circles. On the edge stand all of the 16-year olds from every faction. Tomorrow I will be an initiate, but for which faction? We are arranged into alphabetical order and I look up to see the five sections of the factions. Candor, Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, and Abnegation.

Since last year was Abnegation's turn to give the opening address and read the names in reverse alphabetical order, It is Erudite's turn.

Jeanie Matthews stands at the podium between the Erudite and the Dauntless.

"Welcome," she says. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this way."

I almost laugh. _Yeah right. We hardly have a choice as it is now._

"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be. Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race, or nationalism that is to blame for the fault of human personality-of humankind's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that us. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray."

Then It clicks for me. What do I believe? Bravery or Kindness? Then I think again. Is there even a difference?

Jeanie talks about what each faction believes, but I gaze off into the distance half listening. Thinking about what my family would say if I chose Dauntless. _Faction Before Blood _rings in my ears. I bit my lip and look at Jeanie she has stopped talking and applauds have begun. I must have dazed off for a while.

The first person goes, cuts there hand, and places there hand over the chosen bowl deciding their life. I shiver. One cut can change your life.

Finally they call my name. I want to scream and yell about how nervous I am and unfair this is, but I shut my mouth. I walk to the center and Jeanie offers me the knife. I take it and just stand there for I don't know how long.

Jeanie leans over my shoulder and whispers, "Come on sweetie." She motions to the bowls.

I cut my hand and walk towards them and I realize. What Amity girl would want to scream and yell at someone? Not any Amity.

I stick my hand over the flaming coals.

_Drip_

_Sizzle_

I am Dauntless.

I hear gasps and murmurs from Amity and whoops and hollers from Dauntless. I want to smile, but then I see my parents face. Both sad but supportive. They then smile at me, but I still don't feel right. My stomach hurts. Did I make the wrong choice? I stand with the Dauntless. When the last person goes, it is time to leave. The Dauntless leave first and we go towards the stairs.

Then the mania starts.

* * *

Whoops, hollers, and running. I run with them feeling more free than I ever have. Then I hear the train horn. We have to jump on the train...

I jog beside the train then run faster. I throw myself sideways into the train car. I did it. I made it, but it wasn't a long celebration for I see a Erudite girl yelling running beside the train. To my left a Erudite boy is almost in tears yelling back encouraging words to her. I run to the edge.

"Grab on!" I yell, and I stick out my hand. The Erudite girl grabs it and I pull her in. She huffs and coughs a little while and mutters a "thank you". The Erudite boy that was yelling walks over to us and hugs the other girl.

"I'm Hayden and this is Emily." he says. He has chocolate brown eyes, a round face, and brown hair. Emily the girl beside him has also brown hair and a grin starts to come across her face.

"We are Dauntless now I guess.." she says.

" I guess." I answer back.

I am Dauntless now.

I am Divergent.

But why and how does that make me_ kill worthy_? I shiver and ride the train.


	3. Chapter 3- Jumping

**A/N Thank you guys for reading my story so far! I promise Fourtris will be in here. The story takes place a year after Tris's initiation and there is no war! Love you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent ( although I wish I did ) It all belongs to Veronica Roth! ;)**

"Oh my God! They are jumping off!" someone yells.

What? They can't be jumping off. We are near rooftops. Then I look ahead and see blurs of black jumping off and landing on a roof. _Oh no. _I hear a Candor boy complain and try to ignore him. I hate when people complain.

"I am not jumping off this train!" the Candor boy yells to be heard by the wind rushing past us.

"Yeah, we might _die_!" says another girl. She has a panicked look in her eyes.

I try to ignore them again only focusing on me and the jump coming up. Emily comes up behind me and waves.

"See you on roof!" I say.

I just want to get this over with. Emily grins nervously and grabs Hayden's hand. They must be a couple. I go to the opposite side of the train and run to the opening.

I jump.

_I feel more alive than ever before_.

I land.

But not gracefully. I laugh as Emily and Hayden crush into me. But then I feel pain physically and stop laughing. Not everyone made it. The other person that complained, not the Candor boy, but the girl didn't jump off. I see her crying as the train leaves us behind with her in it.

_How am I going to survive this?_

I walk a couple yards away from where I landed and hear a man's voice.

_"Listen_ Up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction! he stands on the ledge of the building like it is a sidewalk. "Several stories below us is the member's entrance to our compound. If you can't muster up the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

It sounds so rehearsed like he says it every year.

"Jump off a ledge?!" an Amity boy exclaims. I have never seen him before in my faction, then again I didn't like to socialize a lot with people back in Amity. They were always too perky for my taste.

"Yes, would you like to go first?" says Max. The Amity boy shrinks back into the crowd not wanting to go first.

All of the sudden, I don't feel like I am controlling my body. I am running. Running towards the ledge. _What the heck am I doing?! _I ignore my thoughts and keep running. Before I hear anything else from anyone or even myself. I jump for the second time today. Into a black hole.

I scream so loud that my own ears hurt. _I am going to die. _I scream even louder at the thought.

Then I am cradled. A net.

I lie there in the net and look up thinking about what just happened. _How in the world did I find the will power to do that?_ I sit there in shock until I see a pair of hands outstretched for me. I grab them, and I am pulled out of the net. I look to see who pulled me out of the net. A handsome guy. A girl comes out from behind them and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name?" he says with a smirk.

"Think about it," the girl behind him says, "You don't get to choose again."

Indeed I do think about it. _Hannah _never really seemed to in suit me, so I go to my middle name. _Ashleigh. _I'll shorten it.

"Ash." I say.

They both look at each other and smile.

"Make the announcement Four." the girl says.

Four then yells, " First jumper - Ash!"

All of the Dauntless shout, cheer, and pump their fists up in the air. I hear a scream and a Candor girl hits the net. She laughs and so does all of the Dauntless around her.

Four and the girl beside him look at each other and smile.

"Welcome to Dauntless." they say together half laughing.


End file.
